It's all just a floor show
by opheliafrump
Summary: Riff Raff and Magenta did kill Frank, didn't they? Disclaimer: Dear Richard O'Brien owns all these characters and I don't. ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

ProudDyspraxicWriter would like the story in past tense, so I modified and uploaded a past tense version.

Chapter 1 is still the original present tense version.

See Chapter 2 if you like story in past tense.

* * *

As the castle launches, Riff Raff and Magenta returns to the room where they just "killed" Frank, Columbia and Rocky five minutes ago.

At the moment they steps into the room, Frank's voice is heard, "Riff Raff, Magenta, good job at the floor show tonight!" Frank is using a giant towel to dry himself and Rocky.

"Thank you, Frank! You did an amazing job as well." Riff Raff replies. Magenta nods her head.

Columbia lifts herself off the floor and says in her high pitch voice, "Why do I have to die in every show? I want to trade places with Magenta!"

"No, Magenta's pitch is not as high as yours, so her scream won't have the same horror movie effect. Also, Riff Raff killing his sister just doesn't make sense in the plot." Frank explains.

Rocky then complains, "How come I don't get any talking line? I have like one solo song, one verse in the floor show and two lines in touch-a touch-a. I want to talk."

Riff Raff stops Rocky and says, "Rocky, don't complain. Magenta got like only half a verse in The Time Warp plus five lines..."

"How dare you even say that, Riff Raff? You are the one who took my Science Fiction Double Feature! I officially hate you now." Magenta talks back, but Riff Raff stops Magenta's yapping by putting his tongue into her mouth.

"Not again..." Columba says and covers her eyes.

Frank pretends he doesn't see them Frenching and says to Rocky, "Oh Rocky, you destroy the RKO tower again. How many times do I have to tell you? You are not really seven hours old. You are seventeen. You should understand the consequences. Did you know how long it took Riff Raff to put this thing back together? Bad boy! Go back to your tank!"

"Did you see my uncle's face when he saw my dead body? His face was priceless!" Eddie laughs and enters the room, as Rocky leaves the room. Eddie doesn't look like he is hurt and the scar on his head is gone. "Eddie!" Columbia shouts and runs to hug him.

"Anyway, the freezer is way too cold. Can I play Rocky's role in your next floor show?" Eddie asks Frank.

Frank answers, "Sure, if you can hold your breath underwater as long as Rocky can." Apparently, that answer is a no.

Magenta and Riff Raff stops their kiss and she asks, "My dear brother, I know you explain this to me before. Tell me again. How do you control those Earthlings' behavior and make them participate in our floor shows?"

Riff Raff explains, "It's easy. All we have to do is tuning the signal at their brain frequencies. We can control how to act and talk. However, everyone has a slightly different frequency, so our on-site equipments can only control up to three people at once. From the moment Brad and Janet entered the church, they were already under our controls. The appearance of Dr. Scott was a total bonus, but we totally nailed the part! Columbia and Rocky did a great job, pretending they were under controlled."

"When you talk geek, it always turns me on!" Magenta kisses Riff Raff passionately again.

"Eddie, did you really stab your Teddy?" Columbia asks Eddie. "Yes, I did. I didn't like my Teddy and you know I was a no good kid." Eddie kisses Columbia's forehead and holds her tighter.

"Okay, people. Stop kissing, start working. We have to prepare our next floor show in... Magenta, where is our next stop?" Frank tries to get everyone's attention again, but fails. "Magenta, where is our next destination?"

Magenta gasps for air and says, "Lon-don..." and then she French kisses with Riff Raff again.

"Great, no one cares about me anymore. I better go re-apply my make-up before the castle lands in London." Frank signs and leaves the room.

- The End -


	2. Chapter 2

Exact same story as Chapter 1, but in past tense

* * *

As the castle launched, Riff Raff and Magenta returned to the room where they just "killed" Frank, Columbia and Rocky five minutes ago.

At the moment they stepped into the room, Frank's voice was heard, "Riff Raff, Magenta, good job at the floor show tonight!" Frank was using a giant towel to dry himself and Rocky.

"Thank you, Frank! You did an amazing job as well." Riff Raff replied. Magenta nodded her head.

Columbia lifted herself off the floor and said in her high pitch voice, "Why do I have to die in every show? I want to trade places with Magenta!"

"No, Magenta's pitch is not as high as yours, so her scream won't have the same horror movie effect. Also, Riff Raff killing his sister just doesn't make sense in the plot." Frank explained.

Rocky then complained, "How come I don't get any talking line? I have like one solo song, one verse in the floor show and two lines in touch-a touch-a. I want to talk."

Riff Raff stopped Rocky and says, "Rocky, don't complain. Magenta gets like only half a verse in The Time Warp plus five lines..."

"How dare you even say that, Riff Raff? You are the one who took my Science Fiction Double Feature! I officially hate you now." Magenta talked back, but Riff Raff stopped Magenta's yapping by putting his tongue into her mouth.

"Not again..." Columba said and covered her eyes.

Frank pretended he didn't see them Frenching and said to Rocky, "Oh Rocky, you destroy the RKO tower again. How many times do I have to tell you? You are not really seven hours old. You are seventeen. You should understand the consequences. Did you know how long it took Riff Raff to put this thing back together? Bad boy! Go back to your tank!"

"Did you see my uncle's face when he saw my dead body? His face was priceless!" Eddie laughed and entered the room, as Rocky left the room. Eddie didn't look like he is hurt and the scar on his head was gone. "Eddie!" Columbia shouted and ran to hug him.

"Anyway, the freezer is way too cold. Can I play Rocky's role in your next floor show?" Eddie asked Frank.

Frank answered, "Sure, if you can hold your breath underwater as long as Rocky can." Apparently, that answer was a no.

Magenta and Riff Raff stopped their kiss and she asked, "My dear brother, I know you explain this to me before. Tell me again. How do you control those Earthlings' behavior and make them participate in our floor shows?"

Riff Raff explained, "It's easy. All we have to do is tuning the signal at their brain frequencies. We can control how to act and talk. However, everyone has a slightly different frequency, so our on-site equipments can only control up to three people at once. From the moment Brad and Janet entered the church, they were already under our controls. The appearance of Dr. Scott was a total bonus, but we totally nailed the part! Columbia and Rocky did a great job, pretending they were under controlled."

"When you talk geek, it always turns me on!" Magenta kissed Riff Raff passionately again.

"Eddie, did you really stab your Teddy?" Columbia asked Eddie. "Yes, I did. I didn't like my Teddy and you know I was a no good kid." Eddie kissed Columbia's forehead and held her tighter.

"Okay, people. Stop kissing, start working. We have to prepare our next floor show in... Magenta, where is our next stop?" Frank tried to get everyone's attention again, but failed. "Magenta, where is our next destination?"

Magenta gasped for air and says, "Lon-don..." and then she French kissed with Riff Raff again.

"Great, no one cares about me anymore. I better go re-apply my make-up before the castle lands in London," humming Sweet Transvestite, Frank left the room.

- The End -


End file.
